The haunted Mansion
by CrimsonDuelist
Summary: a one-shot of Arthur and Alfred going on the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Disneyland.

The haunted mansion at Disneyland, a ride that in reality only scares small children, in fact no adult should be even remotely scared of the ride. That is what Arthur would like to think, however this was being proven wrong as he and Alfred stood in line outside the manor. Standing next to him was Alfred who was shaking like a leaf as he looked up at the two story manor as if it was some sort of monster.

"Dude, do we really have to go on this one?" Alfred asked.

"This was our agreement since you forced me onto that horrid it's a small world ride." Arthur said, "Why don't you calm down, only children are scared of this ride."

As the line got ever closer to the front doors it only made Alfred more nervous, the sight of the hearse wasn't much help to the blonde. It amused Arthur to see him so frightened of such a harmless ride. It tempted him to take him to either horror nights at Universal studios or Halloween Haunt at Knott's Berry Farm. He then spotted Feliciano and Ludwig who were walking by the hearse.

"Take a gander over next to the hearse." Arthur said, "Even Feliciano is going on this ride and he looks much calmer than you."

"Maybe that's because Ludwig lied to him about the ride." Alfred said.

"I keep telling you there are no real ghosts in the haunted mansion." Arthur sighed.

"What do you know? You guys are here too! That's fantastic!" Feliciano said as he ran over to the two.

Arthur noticed they had bypassed the line completely, "How…isn't that cutting?" he asked, seeing how they passed up over 100 people.

"Not really, the woman over there let us through the disabled line…she seems to think Feliciano has some disability…in fact every line has been like that and we don't even have a disabled pass." Ludwig replied.

Alfred looked at the two as if they were insane, "dudes, why are you going on this evil ride!?" he asked.

Ludwig looked confused by the question, "Last time I checked this ride is quite tamed." He replied.

"Yeah! Ludwig said even little children go on and I'm not a little baby!" Feliciano replied.

"Has Ludwig told you how real ghost haunt this ride?" Alfred asked then shuddered as the group walked into the doors into the dark room which would soon lead them to the stretching room.

"L-Ludwig you didn't say they were real! I-I change my mind I don't want to go on!" Feliciano whined.

Ludwig grabbed the back of his shirt as he tried to run out, "Alfred is just being a pussy, there are no real ghosts on this ride."

Arthur grabbed Alfred by the wrist and led him into the stretching room; it was equally dark in the room except for the lights shining on the innocent looking painting above their heads. As the room filled up with more guests Arthur could see Alfred shake even more. Thanks to the blonde Feliciano now looked equally nervous, it made him wonder what Ludwig told him to get him on in the first place.

After the narrator tells them that they have to find a way out, the room darkens and a loud clash of thunder roars through the room. Everyone looks up to see a person hanging. The room darkens again and a loud shriek is heard followed by glass breaking. When the lights turned back on Alfred was clinging to Arthur's arm.

"Dude, I don't want to go in that hallway!" Alfred said.

Arthur watched as Ludwig and Feliciano went on ahead, the Italian looking terrified but still followed Ludwig.

"Now come along, I promise you will be fine." Arthur said as he took him into the hall leading to the doom buggies, "besides, there is no turning back from this point on."

Alfred clung tighter as the two walked into the dark hallway, the painting changing from nice to dark and sinister every few seconds. The lightning made Alfred jump every time. As the two arrived at the doom buggies Arthur made sure Alfred got on first before getting onto it himself. When the lap bars came down on their own they were soon submerged into darkness for a few seconds. When it finally got a little brighter they were in a darkened hallway, as the narrator went on about the manor Alfred was once again clinging to Arthur.

Soon the ride came to the ball room where the ghost partied, however this caused Alfred to bury his face into Arthur's shoulder. The English gentleman chuckled at the sight, it reminded him of Alfred when he was much younger and always went to him for comfort.

As the ride continued they finally found themselves in the cemetery they were almost out of the ride when suddenly the ride stopped. To Arthur's displeasure it stopped at the worse moment, the two were stuck staring at the haunted trees. Alfred looked up to see why they stopped only to be met with anguish faces on the tree trunks. This made him freak and bury his face into the other blonde's shoulder again.

As a voice said prankish spirits have stopped the ride and to please stay seated Arthur sighed wondering if it was because they were helping a disabled person onto the doom buggy.

"See? I told you there were real ghost! They stopped the ride!" Alfred said though it was kind of hard to understand him since he was muffling himself.

"The ride stopped so they can help someone on Alfred, they just say that to stay in the mood and not ruin the atmosphere." Arthur explained then sighed in relief when the ride began moving again, "listen to the song, the ghost are simply here to socialize, it says nothing about harming people."

"…what if they just want us to think that?" Alfred replied, "that bride in the attic didn't seem like she wanted to socialize…she seemed like she wanted to decapitate us!"

"However she looks as if she is stuck in the dress form." Arthur said trying to make him feel better, even if it meant making up stuff, when they exited the cemetery the narrator warned them of hitchhiking ghosts. When the doom buggies moved to face mirrors there was a tall skinny ghosts sitting between them.

This only made Alfred freak out, "it's going to follow us home? Arthur what are we going to do!?" he asked.

Arthur sighed something he has been doing a lot since coming into the line for the ride, "it's not real, it's a fake image…how can the same ghost follow millions of guests who come here?" he asked.

To Arthur's relief this calmed down Alfred, as the two got off Arthur saw Ludwig and Feliciano already heading up the escalator. Feliciano was calm; Arthur guessed that Ludwig had explained how it was not real as they went through the ride. It was the only way he can figure out why Feliciano was so calm. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand causing the English man to look at him confused.

"Dude, that creepy bride is up ahead…and it's the only way out!" Alfred said.

"I'll make sure the bride doesn't harm you." Arthur said with a reassuring smile, "Now let's get out of here."

Alfred nodded as he allowed Arthur to lead the way.

CrimsonDuelist: sorry I didn't include every detail to the ride, though if you have never been on the haunted mansion make sure you do. I love the song grim grinning ghosts….oh, and if you can try going around Halloween through Christmas when they change it to the nightmare before Christmas…it's definitely worth going on.


End file.
